


A Yesterday Unlike Any Other

by Mocking_point



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers movies, Inhumans (TV 2017), MCU, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Coin flip, Daisy Centric, Daisy is a BAMF, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Half the characters are dead, Iron Fist!Colleen Wing, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Outriders, Post Agents of SHIELD S5, Post Defenders, Post Infinity War, Post Inhumans, Post Iron Fist s2, Post Jesssica Jones S2, Titan, Wakanda, a lot more Avengers, team ups, the MCU all together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Where the hell are the Avengers? Complete an utter chaos as billions disappear. World leaders need to be replaced. New York City is going nuts due the the destruction. There’s a problem at the Raft as the inmates take over the prison, a ship of Nightriders trail off course to northern Italy and are causing unaccountable damage, and needless to say Kree warlords don’t appreciate bargains not being honored. Someone has to Reassemble Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.“Just why did it have to be me?” Daisy asked herself.-A Daisy Centric post Infinity War Fic





	1. Prologue: Complete and Utter Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t let this chapter fool you this story will be Daisy centric.

Disappeared. All of them. The earths greatest defense force was all gone. Avengers. Heroes. Earth’s mightiest heroes. Literal billions dead and they were nowhere to be found. Miraculously no one in SHIELD disappeared (well Deke but they were pretty sure that came from breaking the loop than whatever was happening) Coulson thought it was due to whatever the lighthouse was designed to protect against. But still billions of people disappeared 

“Have we found any explanation yet?” Mack asked. 

“Nothing.” Jemma said exasperatedly. “No energy field disrupted, no signals causing the effect. I could maybe figure it out if we had a body to examine but as it stands...”

“We have nothing.” Mack finished. 

“Just got off the phone with the President. Or, Speaker for the house technically. Shes getting sworn in right now.” Coulson said walking in.

“The President didn’t make it?” Mack asked. 

“No nor did the Vice President.” Coulson said. 

“I’m surprised Ross didn’t fight it.” Mack said. 

“From what I hear he did a lot. Doesn’t help Congresswoman Hunter isn’t old enough to be a senator let alone president.” Coulson shrugged. “But she’s President. We’re lucky to have her. She was the biggest opposition to Nadeer’s Humans First movement. She just reestablished SHELD. Again.”

“How’d you get her to agree to that?” Mack asked. 

“Senator Ralston talked to her and convinced her. He’s an old friend of Fury’s. Plus every other organization is running around in chaos after missing half of their members while we’re fine.” Coulson shrugged. “She’s asked us to take a task force to the Raft.”

“The super prison?” Jemma asked. 

“Yup. Even gave us Fury’s Helicarrier. Mack I need you to go meet May and YoYo? You’re gonna go to meet up with a Company of Army Special Forces.”

“On it boss.” Mack said going to get ready. 

“Where’s Piper?” 

“In control still trying to contact Ms. Potts.” Jemma said, picking up her ringing phone. “Bobbi? What’s... oh god.”

“Jemma?” Coulson asked timidly. 

“Hunter. He’s... he’s gone!” Jemma said in shock. “We’ll... we’ll come get you.”

“Where is she?” Coulson said. 

“New York.” Jemma answered, without missing a beat. Coulson narrowed his eyes as her realized that meant that Jemma had been in contact with Bobbi on the run without telling anyone. 

“Daisy is on her way already.” Coulson said. 

Between the destruction caused before the incident and the fact that it’s one of the most populated cities in the country Coulson thought between her powers and new found fame from stopping Graviton Daisy would be the perfect person to go make sure things were on track. 

“Sir.” Davis said, coming into the room. “ the situation in San Francisco is handled. Also Piper was able to get in contact with Ms. Potts.”

“Thank you Davis.” Coulson said.

“Sir. Bobbi said she’ll be at St. Agnes.” Jemma told Coulson. 

“I’ll let Daisy know.” Coulson said, walking to control. “Davis have you gotten in contact with your family.”

“The wife and kid are ok.” Davis said. “Although the mother in law didn’t make it. She’s kinda freaking out.”

“Go talk to her.” Coulson said, and when Davis went to protest he was cut off. “You’re no good to me if you’re worried about her. Go.”

“Yes Sir.” Davis said walking away. 

“She’s ready for you sir.” Piper said as he and Jemma walked into control. 

“Does she know it’s me?” Coulson asked. 

“Just that you’re the director of SHIELD.” Piper said and Coulson nodded. She was probably expecting Fury. 

“Ok. Put her in the big screen.”

Piper watched as the strawberry blonde she’s had a celebrity crush on since she hit puberty popped onto the screen. “Nick what the hell… she began before trailing off in surprise.”

“Hey Pepper.”

“Ph… Phil?” Pepper said in complete awe. “How?”

“WE can catch up later.” Phil said. “I need…”

“No!” Pepper snapped.”I keep getting blown off by everyone else. Now you tell me. What. Is. Going. ON!”

“Pepper. I have no idea!” Phil said honestly. “I’m trying to contact as many people as I can. I’m currently blowing off the president to talk to you! Please I just need to know what you know.”

“Ok.” Pepper sighed. “Tony and I were in a park and some wizard came to us and said he needed Tony’s help. Tony was going to blow him off but Bruce vouched for him.”

“Banner?” 

“Yeah.” Pepper said. “I don’t know where he’s been but he looked rough. Tony left and then the ship showed up. Next thing I know Tony and the Kid are…” Pepper stopped as she realized she may have said too much.

“I already know about Tony’s relationship with Mr. Parker.”

“Ugh. Maria.” Pepper grumbled.

“It actually wasn’t her but I haven’t gotten in contact with her so we may have a problem since it’s more than likely she was with Nick.” 

Pepper swallowed at the gravity of the situation and continued. “They flew up on the space ship and that’s the last I’ve heard from Tony. Then about a few hours later Rhodes is taking the other Avengers to Wakanda! Thats the last I’ve heard. Next thing I know Happy and half my board of directors are dust.”

“Have you been able to contact Laura or the kids?” Coulson said, knowing with Tony’s mouth there’s no way that the Barton Clan was kept secret. 

“No.” Pepper said. “I haven’t tried Clint wasn’t on the list Rhodes gave me.”

“Ok.” Coulson said processing all the information he got. “Pepper do you know where St. Agnes is?”

“The church?” 

“The orphanage.” Coulson said. “I have an operative on their way there. I need you to get there and not tell anyone where you’re going.”

“What?” Pepper was shocked at what he was saying. “Are you sure that’s necessary?”

“Pepper, Tony was a attacked and then as soon as he was out of the picture an army attacked earth.” Coulson said, “speaking of Piper go check on that other thing with Crawford.”

As Piper left hurried to meet up with her girlfriend to check on her assignment, Coulson continued. “We don’t know what’s going on or who we can trust. You can be targeted next.”

“Ok.“ Pepper nodded her head solemnly. “Does this agent have a challenge code for me? Natasha and Maria were very strict...”

“I think you’ll recognize her. She’s been in the news lately. As Quake.”

“Quake! Oh my god Phil!” Pepper nearly shouted scandalized. “Are you sure...”

“I can trust my daughter? Yeah I think so.” Coulson deadpanned. 

Pepper’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “Phil I’m...” 

“Save the apologies for later. Please just get there Pepper.”

“Ok. But when we see each other again you owe me a hell of an explanation!”

“Understood.” Coulson said before the CEO logged off. 

“Sir.” Agent Cole said catching Coulson’s attention “General Oyoke from Wakanda is on the line for you.”

“Ok put her on.” 

“Wait!” Agent Pennyworth said, “Sir you’re going to want to see this.”

Coulson took the tablet from the new agent and looked on in horror. Mike was fighting for members of a new organization that referred to themselves as the Secret Empire. Mike slowly faded away and Coulson watched from Mikes Point of view. That was just friend number three he lost in a matter of hours. 

 

Coulson pinched his nose before looking up. “Ok Phil. Back to work.”


	2. Enter Hell’s Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy deals with the newfound fame from saving Chicago. Can she handle being the world’s most popular super hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have just written this chapter to let Daisy get the gushing she deserves.

Eight thousand eight hundred and sixty nine. That’s how many police officers were left in the city of New York. At least that’s how many were left after whatever happened. Eighty-eight hundred out of fifty two thousand in one of the most populated cities in the world. A city of (well now) 4 million people had less than 10,000 people protecting it. 

Daisy knew she was rambling inside her head but looking on Hell’s Kitchen in horror she thought that she was more than justified in her freak out. There was to nobodies surprise rioting in the street with all those people who disappeared. For all of her talk to Talbot about the good of humanity she sure as hell wasn’t seeing it right now. 

Daisy pointed her pistol towards the sky and fired a shot into the air. She waited for people to flinch and pause in their pursuit of the ridiculousness but nothing happened. Daisy waiting a moment more before releasing a small earthquake loose around the block causing people to stumble and fall. 

Everyone looked up in horror and Daisy had to say she really couldn’t blame them. Between Midland circle almost sinking the city and two different alien invasions nobody knew what to expect anymore. Daisy hoped up on a people car to get the public’s attention ignoring their murmurs of “Quake”. 

“What the hell is wrong with all of you?” Daisy shouted. “People, a hell of a lot of people are dead! This is what you do?”

Everyone looked down and started kicking rocks with the toes of their shoes in shame before Daisy continued. “I’m not gonna give some sappy speech about togetherness and the strength of unity but seriously! What in the literal hell?” She asked rhetorically. “Either help fix this or get the hell out of here. I won’t ask twice.”

She jumped down from the car and saw people mulling around. Daisy let a low tremor loose as the people who were the problem scrambled like ants to get the hell away from the problem. After the majority of them were gone she walked over to a flipped car, quaking it slightly until it was back on its tires. There was a lot of work to do. 

An hour later the effects from the riots were still felt but had mostly faded. Surprisingly enough a lot of people joined her in the clean up, so while the damage was done the broken glass and debris was gone. Daisy had to use her powers to put out quite a few fires, thankfully only literal fire not metaphorical. Oh god did she really just think that?

What really annoyed Daisy was everyone’s reaction to her. At first it was just stares. Then she heard her name whispered numerous times and then a few started taking photos. She rolled her eyes as a teenage girl walked up and asked for a selfie. Daisy just stared in shock as she stood next to her and snapped the picture before running away giddy. 

The crowd started stirring as they noticed she was talking to the public. As little kids started pointing an older couple asked to shake her hand to which she complied very confused. A young woman walked up to her and pulled her into a brief hug. 

“Thank you.” She whispered into Daisy’s ear. 

“What for?” Daisy asked getting no answer as the blonde started to walk away. Daisy smirked as she saw the barest hint of a tail outlined under the girl’s yoga pants. 

The hug just opened up the flood gates to all new people coming up to talk to her excited. She could barely keep up with all of the talking. Their very own super hero to talk to. 

Daisy could not believe that so many still embraced Quake as a hero. More so when so many never believed that she stopped being a hero let alone tried to kill Talbot (she tried not to let the irony hit her) or Mace. The public never doubted her. Hell they still think Rogers was framed too like a conspiracy.

Quake was the perfect person to look to as a hero. She saved Los Angeles, saved the bridge, single handedly brought down a terrorist organization and finally saved Chicago (and unaware to them a whole lot more) from a mad man. To top it all off someone said Daredevil of all people vouched for her. DAREDEVIL. 

People were crowding her with gifts and food. It’s almost like they forgot that half the people they knew had disappeared into a cloud of ash. Thankfully nobody had asked her if she was going to fix this or even if she knew what was going on. She didn’t know what she would say. 

Daisy’s alarm went off and Daisy realized that Bobbi must be at St. Agnes by now. She held up her hands in a calming gesture. “Everyone. Everyone, I’ve got to go.” There was a collective groan as she said that. She decided to make something up to let them down easy. “My... sister is waiting for me.” 

“But Mrs Quake!” A pre-teen girl said walking up to Daisy with a cell phone. “Look!”

Daisy looked at the phone and saw a bank robbery in progress. The guy had two tentacles with automatic rifles at the end of them. He was lighting up the very much over whelmed police who were unable to call for back up. 

“Sh...oot.” Daisy said avoiding cursing. 

“You’re gonna help right?” The girl said, eyes wide and full of hope. 

“Of course!” She said forcing a smile and swiping a thumb across the girl’s chin. She crouched before launching up into the air. 

“So cool!” The girl whispered to herself. 

“Come along Beta.” The girl’s mother said, pulling her along. The girl’s eyes didn’t leave where Daisy left until she was out of sight. 

Daisy landed on a roof over looking the fire fight. Her positioning gave her a perfect over looking the battle, giving her a better look at the arms. They were flexible and quicker than anything Daisy had ever seen. “They look like a wet dream that Fitz ha...” Daisy flinched at her train of thought. “No. Focus.”

Daisy finished wrapping her hands, and prepared to drop in on the guy. Just as she was about to drop in on him she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Daisy went to call out before some guy with a cut up face walked up and fired numerous shots, killing six men with five bullets. Daisy watched in horror as he walked up to the mechanic. 

“That was fun.” he said, with a rumbly voice. 

“Yeah, maybe for you. I didn’t get to join.” A man wearing a what looked like a brown biometric suit. 

“Relax. You need patience.” Jumble face said, hoping onto a squad car. “Ladies and gentle men!” He shouted into a megaphone the mechanic gave him while resting the butt of his rifle on his hip. 

When people realized they he was talking to them they panicked and started running. A purple and green iron man with wing flew over them and used a repulsed ray to draw a literal line in the sand. 

“No one said you could leave.” A mechanical voice sounded off. He flew over the crowd and landed next to humble face. “All yours boss.”

“Thank you Beetle.” He said, “Now as I was saying, The Avengers are dead! These police,” he said firing a shot at one that was left alive and was trying to crawl away. “They aren’t equipped to defend you. We are though. However we  
do need trib...”

Daisy had had enough. Enough bad guys had come offering salvation when people needed it to swipe it out from under them when they couldn’t fight back. She wasn’t letting that happen here. Not here. 

As he was ranting Daisy dropped down onto the street. Just before she landed she realized a pulse sending Mech arms, jumble face, and bio suit flying away. 

“Yeah I don’t think so.” Daisy said squaring up. Getting a better look she realized the suit wasn’t exactly like Stark’s. 

“Hello Agent Johnson, Agent Quake? Whatever.” Jumble face said, using the car to hoist himself up. “I’m a big fan of your work. I just did not think you were this dense.”

Daisy raised eyebrow slowly starting to walk towards him. “Did you really think we wouldn’t’ve heard you were around through social media?”

“In other words you walked into a trap you stupid bitch!” The mech armed guy shouted.

“No one has ever called me stupid before.” Daisy said sarcastically. Then her eyes widened as she felt the air around her shift. Before Daisy could react three walls of sand lifted off the ground and swallowed her whole with the force of a freight train. 

 

Just past Saturn.

“It’s been what two months? Three?” The leader of the pilots asked his partner. 

“More like f... our.” His partner said before looking on in shock. 

The leader looked on in horror as two alien battleships flew past their smaller vessel. “Herb...”

“Both vessels belong to an alien syndicate called the Confederacy.” The consul chirped. “Their trajectory suggests they are on the way to earth.” 

“Ben go get the others!” The leader called, setting up a call to earth. 

“Already on it stretch.”


	3. Thunderbolts Triumphant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thunderbolts are taking over New York and now that Quake, the Defenders and Avengers are all gone who is there really to stop them?
> 
> Also Pepper really can't catch a break. Luckily Avenger Ladies look out for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, the story starts to get dark from here. Just a warning it'll be at about the level of the Netflix shows.

"Now where were we?" Billy Russo asked the crowd rhetorically as the being that now referred to herself as Quicksand's face formed into the dome looking uncomfortable. 

All of the citizens ignored him as they looked where the worlds favorite hero was swallowed by a sand dome. A figure of a torso popped out of the top, twisting and looking uncomfortable. 

"Are you good?" Russo asked sarcastically. 

"She's secure boss." Quicksand said uncertainly. 

"Really? Thanks." Russo said into the police cars speaker. "Hello Ladies and Gents. WE... are the Thunderbolts."

As he realized people were starting to slowly get away he tapped Beetle's armor. Beetle looked at his boss and nodded in understanding before pointing and aiming at the police officer that was trying to get away. An ion blast fired from his palm turned the police officer into ash and bone. Beetle pulled his hand up and a cartridge from his forearm. 

"Anyway we are the Thunderbolts." Russo continued. "And WE will protect you. No more alien bullshit. No more corporations like Midland Circle or Roxxon destroying our world. The Avengers were supposed to protect you but they were to soft. Look where it got them. Look were it got YOU."

As people started looking around at his words Russo realized that he almost had them on the hook. "Half of everyone disappeared. Half of you disappeared, half your families. Make no mistake we will not let that happen. For a pri--"

"Boss I don't feel so..."

Everyone in the vicinity flinched as sand exploded outward pelting everyone with what felt like razors as Quake dropped to the ground arms extended behind her. Livid. "Ok." She growled, "Now I'm really pissed."

Russo and the mechanic know as the Fixer both pointed their guns at Quake before she release a blast knocking them both off of the police car. At the same time Beetle flew up in the air, and the guy in the biometric suit who went by the moniker Atlas grew to be three stories. Quake stumbled backwards as Quicksand reformed to the size of a gorilla. 

"Shit." She hissed. 

************

As soon as Sharon Carter saw people around her dusting she knew. Steve, Nat and Sam had failed. This guy Thanos did it, he killed half the universe. Not only did they fail she couldn't get in touch with them so that most likely meant that they were killed in the chaos or still fighting. 

"Pull you're self together Carter." She said, through tears. 

Kicking out the rear window of the flipped and vacant Lyft and as she climbed out she grinned her teeth. As over protective as Steve was she knew he didn't want her in the field. He was to much a gentleman to say so but she knew. She didn't need him over reacting and getting himself injured in the field while trying to protect her. 

That's not to say that she was sitting at home playing Homemaker (not that there was anything wrong with that her sister was one and she loved her nieces and nephew) most of their Intel came from her and she had the most important job of all. Getting their loved ones to safety. 

The Avengers were useless if their loved ones were comprised. Steve almost died because he wouldn't stop the Winter Soldier on those helicarriers. Tony almost helped a terrorist because he had Pepper, and that was after he threatened a terrorist on live television because his friend was hurt. Sam almost died because criminals went after his mother. These guys are useless the second someone was threatened. Now they, pretty much all the Avengers except Tony, Scott and the Spider-Kid, now had protocols in place to deal with this. 

It was plainly obvious that Pepper was her first target. It couldn't be a coincidence that Tony Stark was attacked and then Thanos' army attacked. If she was still safe it wouldn't be for long. Even if this Thanos wasn't after her, once people realized that Iron man wasn't protecting her she'd be a sitting duck. 

Sure enough the tracker on Potts lit up they second she activated it. The tracker led her directly directly to an orphanage. And to the surprise of absolutely no one Pepper was a tough chick but when six guys with automatic rifles target you everyone is a damsel in distress. 

Sharon needed to plan accordingly. She only got one chance at a surprise attack and if she screwed it up no amount of body armor would protect her. Unsheathing a knife from her thigh she tossed it at the guy with his back most to Sharon. With a flash of silver the knife met where his neck met his spine driving him to his knees in an instant. 

"Pepper hug the ground!" Sharon shouted as she charged the next guy, hooking her knee around where his neck met his shoulder and jerked down. Once he was off balance she kicked out his knee causing it to buckle easily. As he went down she twisted and straddled his torso backwards before putting all of her weight behind a punch to his groin. 

Sharon pulled out a baton a swung wildly clipping the next guys nose just as he started to realize what was going on. She pulled the knife out of the first guy and stabbed the third goon in the gaps in the her body armor. Twice. 

"Sonova--" Sharon cursed as she pulled her sidearm and put four bullets in the fourth guys chest plate. She charge at the stumbling goon grabbing his rifle and pointing down. She needed to end this now because the surprise part of the attack had run its course and the others were becoming alert. 

Sharon over powered his finger getting a shot off at his foot as she jerked her head back smashing his nose. She pulled her second knife out and sliced through his sling taking complete control of the rifle she now pointed at the two remaining mooks . "Pepper get behind me!"

"We don't need her alive! Just want." One of the goons shouted as they both pointed rifles at Sharon and Pepper. Sharon saw Pepper taze the man who she stole the rifle from as he tried sitting up. "Step out of the way and we'll let you live."

"Yeah I'm TOTALLY sure that's you telling the truth." Sharon said rolling her eyes. Then they widened as she saw a figure walk up behind them in a dark motorcycle helmet. "What the..."

"Yeah like we're gonna fall for that. It's the oldest trick in the boo-" the same mook started before the figure in the motorcycle helmet took out a silenced pistol and put a bullet in the back of both of their heads. "Idiots." A muffled voice came from under the mask

"Wow. Super villains really need to start putting more effort into their costumes." Sharon said sarcastically. 

"Har. Dee. Har." The voice sounded again. 

************

Daisy gritted her teeth when she realized she would being going up against at least a few gifted people. "Boss." She whispered, before spitting out some sand. "Any chance that I have back up coming?"

"Don't worry Daisy." Coulson said, clicking of buttons in the background. "It's on it's way."

"Good." She said smacking the ground causing Atlas to stumble and Quicksand to fall and crumble once she hit the ground. Daisy made it a note that the girl made of sand had trouble keeping herself together and the Giant had trouble keeping balance.

"Surrender now and I'll let you live." Russo said, from his cover of a police car. Daisy raised a hand to blast the car but stumbled as the ground shook from a giant foot trying to swish her. 

"Yeah I'm definitely sure that's true." Daisy said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "How long -oomph- Coulson?"

"Now!" He said a whistling noise sounded from around the corner. Just as Daisy looked up a pilotless Quinjet rounded the corner. 

"Civilians are clear. Let loose!" She yelled blasting the purple and green Iron man knock off. He had trouble turning with those wings so he was an easy target. 

"Copy." Coulson said before floating around the giant, just keeping out of reach. 

Fixer and Russo had both recovered and jumped up starting to fire on the car that she was using as coverage. Daisy sighed as she saw the sand creature grab the Quinjet from behind as the wannabe Iron Man blasted it to rubble. Using a mirror from another car Daisy watched as they both slowly approached her, as soon as they were close enough Daisy hit the car flipping it towards. 

Russo dove out of the way as the Arms fixer was using caught the car mid air. As he slammed the car down Daisy dove right into Russo. Being so close meant that Russo couldn't fire his rifle, but Daisy quickly learned that as he parried her kick and clipped her on the slide of the head causing her to see stars. 

Daisy stumbled

"If it's any consolation," Russo said lining up sights. "Even if you had surrendered I wouldn't have let you live."

Just as he went to fire and Daisy raised her hand in defense, a blur of blonde and batons jumped between them knocking Russo on his ass. A quick twist and a baton projectiled cracking in the Fixer in the face. 

"About time Bo... Wait I don't know you?" Daisy said to a very blonde Black Widow.

"Hi," Natasha Romanov said raising an eyebrow at the first part of the statement. "We're here to help."

"We?" Daisy said following Natasha's eyes to a Silver, Gold and Scarlet Quinjet flying above the battle. Jumping out were Steve, a Wakadian General Daisy has seen on the news with the Black Panther and... was that a Raccoon with a machine rocket launcher? Daisy sighed in relief as she realized she had backup.

"I need you to stay with Russo, tell that Raccoon open fire on the sand creature. She has trouble staying solid those misses should keep it that way. Tell Steve take on the purple and green knock off. He's taken down the real thing this buy shouldn't be a problem." She said as the Raccoon lit up Quicksand. 

"They heard you." Romanov said, kicking Russo in the face. "What?"

Daisha jaw slightly dropped at how quickly and easily they accepted following her commands. "N-Nothing. I'll take the big guy" she stammered before finishing more confident. 

She started running at the giant man who was trying to peel Steve and Beetle apart before telling the General, "Go get tentacle guy!"

She looked a little put off at having to follow orders but went to the mechanized man anyway. As soon as Daisy realized she was taking him Daisy put pressure on the ground before propelling herself from right into Atlas' Chest.


	4. Fight as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers (These are the Avengers now?) Assemble

While Backup was appreciated, they were still out gunned. Daisy wasn't having trouble with the giant man as he wasn't very agile even if her quake blasts weren't very effective. However, the Wakadian General hadn't been able to land a blow on the man with the arms with her spear as the arms were so reactive. That and the fact that Steve was barely able to hang on to the fake Iron man and shooting the pile of sand would only last for so long this battle was going to be over one way or another fairly soon as Natasha was the only person who was holding their own against their opponent. 

Daisy's eyes widened as she felt a body collide into her back as Steve was bucked off sending both heroes tumbling. She was able to buck up onto her knees to blast the flier out of the air right before the big guy stomped sending her flying aside. 

"This is not working." Daisy ground out. 

"Agreed." Steve said leaning on his new fist shield "Wanna switch?"

"That only works in comic books." Daisy said dismissively as they became back to back. "We're only gonna do this by working as a team."

"Ok I'm gonna jump and as I do you blast me." Steve said, bracing to jump. "On three. One... Two..."

They were cut off as they heard a Yelp, looking over they saw the guy with arm toss Oyoke into Rocket. As they were sprawled tangled into a ball his arm shot out with at them. 

"NO!" Both Steve and Daisy cried out. Daisy raised her hands and Steve went to jump towards them both knowing that it was meaningless as there was no way they'd get there on time. 

Before either could get to either of them, an Asian girl a little younger than Daisy with a weird cylinder on her back stood in front of both of the members on the ground, swinging her fist at the arm. At the last second her fist shined white and shattered it to the Fixer's surprise. 

“What… in.. the… hell…?” Daisy said as she and Steve looked on in confusion. Before the scientist in charge of the arms could realize what was going on Oyoke flicked her spear slicing through his harness. The man starting convulsing as the device started to electrocute him.

“Fixer!” The giant yelled before trying to stomp on Rocket, Oyoke, and the new girl.

“Hey!” Daisy yelled blasting him in the chest. As he stumbled she shouted, “back of the knees!”

Both Rocket and Oyoke fired their weapons at the back of his knees at the same time that Steve jumped up and kicked him in the chest, knocking him completely off of his feet. Steve looked up and shouted, “Behind you!”

At the same time the Asian girl’s fist lit up white again and she slugged Atlas in the face her face scrunched up and she said, “Is that a giant dog with a tuning fork on his head?” 

Steve said, “Of course it is.” In a weird mix of annoyance and acceptance as nothing from this century could really surprise him anymore.

Daisy turned around in confusion to see a man dressed in black leather, a man dress in green with green tattoos all over his face and a rhino sized dog with what looked like a tuning fork on his head. The man in black met the man in green eyes before the latter took off in an opposite direction.

Before Daisy could question the new arrivals she was tackled from behind by Steve as a giant fist of sand smashed where she was standing. “You know those guys?”

“No.” Daisy said, looking at the new comers. 

“Ey! I don’t talk to hear myself speak!” Rocket said not in the cartoonish voice Daisy expected. Daisy looked over and saw him firing at the sand pile just seemed to grow bigger and bigger with no end. “Get you glarrkin behi-“

Rocket was cut off as the man in black stepped next to him holding up a finger in what was (literally) the universal sign for “one moment”. As he stepped between Quicksand and Rocket he whispered “Stop.”

As he said that a shock wave that brought Daisy to her knees gripping her ears blasting Quicksand to dust. Steve crouched down to check that she was OK, holding up a shield to protect both her from the torrent of sand that was like boiling water on both of their skin. 

“Whoa.” Colleen said, at the sheer devastation of the new man’s powers. 

Meanwhile the fight between Natasha and Russo had led them to a standstill. Whatever this man’s training was he was easily able to match Natasha’s red room training in a one on one fight. He was even able to use his rifle as a melee weapon in a manor that Natasha had never seen before. Not many unenhanced humans could stand to her but he obviously was.

“Hey!” A blonde woman shouted next to the fight before swiping downward at Russo’s face as to scratch him. He smiles at her fruitless gesture before a look of shock passed his face as her nails sliced through his specialized rifle like wet cardboard.

Seeing Oyoke striding over to him he held his hands up in surrender. Five on one was good odds when you were on the former side, but two on nine was a horrible idea. Billy Russo knew when he was beaten.

“Where is knock off Ironman?” Natasha asked, seeing the majority of the Thunderbolts surrendered or unconscious. 

“Here.” The Green Tattooed man said, the green and purple pieces in piles around him. The man piloting it’s arms twisted in various angles, paralyzed.

“That’s convenient.” The Blonde woman said, before holding her hand out to Natasha. “I’m…”

“Patsy Walker.” Natasha finished. “I used to watch your show to learn English.”

As Trish looked star stuck the rest of the group walked in a circle, before Natasha’s eyes widened. “Uh guys?”

They all turned around as a giant pile of sand started growing higher and higher as it rose above the top story of the nearest building. Daisy prepared a Quake ball and the man in black took in a breath preparing to let it out but before either could do anything a huge flash of lightning hit her and the sand turned to crystal. The group looked at the new statue that now was the width of a city block. 

“Wow and people thought the traffic in this city was bad before.” Trish said, sarcastically.

“Maybe the fact that the city is now missing half of its inhabitants will mean that it’ll clear up.” Steve said, annoyed at the distasteful joke.

“Hey watch it.” Trish snapped back. “You aren’t the only person who lost some one today, jackass.”

Daisy gave a half smirk at that trying not to fan girl at the fact she was with THE Trish Walker, before Natasha pointed at her. “You almost called me Bobbi.”

“Uhhhh….”

“Did she survive?” Natasha asked, and years of working with Melinda May allowed Daisy to tell that she was genuinely worried about Bobbi.

“Yes. Not Hydra either.” Daisy said, seeing the closest that Natasha would allow to remorse. “I’m actually on my way to see her right now.”

“Lead the way.” Natasha said, gesturing for her to go.

“Cool.” Daisy said shrugging “My boss wants to meet all of you anyway.”

“Boss in…” Steve asked obviously knowing the answer but not wanting to hear it.

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” Daisy said rolling her eyes at the numerous groans.

“Oh, for the love of… Are they an organization or not!”

“Flip a fricking coin.” Daisy deadpanned shaking her head. “lets just go.”

~

Twenty-Three minutes away from the battle raging with the Thunderbolts, Dinah Madani jumped up in panic as she saw her ex on television for the first time she he killed two nurses when he escaped his hospital room. Bastard held one of them hostage and when he got away he killed her anyway. She didn't care what Frank said when she got to him she was going to put a bullet in his head. 

Just as she was putting on her vest her, new due to the dusting, supervisor walked in. 

"Where are you going?" ... He... asked, she wasn't even going to bother learning the guy's name with the scrambling of putting new people in new places to stabilize the organization. She'd probably have a new supervisor by end of day. 

"Billy Russo finally showed his ugly mug." She said going through her desk drawer for her sidearm. "I'm going after him."

"No you're not."

"Excuse me?" Dinah asked incredulously.

"It's a super battle. More than likely you'll get crushed under these guys feet." Supervisor said. "We have so many things to worry about let local PD deal with it. 'sides orders from the tower have you on another assignment."

"Where?"

He handed her a slip of paper. "The Avengers Compound."

"What? Why?" She said looking at the slip with an address. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is setting up shop there."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. For chri--"

"You've been requested to assist. From real high up. You've been noticed." He said before bitterly adding, "Working with vigilantes, doing whatever the hell you want must pay off."

"W--" Dinah began before being cut off.

"They're expecting you now." He grunted as he walked out.

~

When Daisy walked into the orphanage she really didn’t expect all of the other heroes to follow her like a puppy dog but here they were. Eight super beings followed her across New York like puppy dogs (and that’s not even including the actual dog). She now knew what Coulson meant when he bitched about babysitting superheroes. Once they arrived at the orphanage Daisy saw something that she had to stop herself from giggling.

Bobbi was standing in a circle of little kids, who had obviously recently been crying, while another little girl who couldn’t have been more than nine stood directly behind her with her forearms covered in tinfoil. It took a moment before Daisy realized the little girl was supposed to be her.

“So there we were. Just me and Quake back to back just waiting for the smoke monster to come back and try to take us!” Bobbi said, exaggerating her voice to build suspense for the little kids.

Off to the side Daisy saw, Pepper Potts, Mother Superior and a Woman with a Blue and a Pink streak in her hair off to the side, smiling at the ridiculousness and smiles on the kids faces. The blonde who Daisy didn’t recognize seemed to relax in relief once she saw Natasha and Steve. Daisy would’ve loved to tell superhero stories to the kids all day but they had little time and it was of the essence.

“You know Mack is probably gonna be upset that you left him out of this story. He was there too you know.” Daisy snarked and numerous pairs of eyes shot to her in surprise.

A course of “Quake!” sounded off sounded before an abundance of little bodies mobbed her, all of them trying to get her attention. Natasha went to Potts as Steve went to the blonde giving her a deep kiss causing a cheer of “EWWW!”

“I’m sorry guys.” Daisy said, kneeling to speak with them “But I have to go fix this OK?” when a bunch of them looked disappointed she said, “I promise to come back. Did you guys know I grew up here?”

As a cheer of excitement sounded off the group of Avengers slowly filtered out. Once they were on the outside of the orphanage Bobbi walked up to Natasha, and thumped her on the forehead. Thor, Steve and Oyoke quickly stood between the two spies daring Bobbi to do something.

“Relax.” Natasha sighed. “I deserved that. Kinda.”

“I mean seriously Nat, I didn’t say anything when you started using Batons, but Blonde? Blonde!” Bobbi asked, exasperatedly.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Nat said rolling her eyes as Daisy exited the building. As Daisy approached, Bobbi walked away answering the phone.

“I’m Daisy by the way.” She said sticking her hand out for Thor and Oyoke to shake hers. It took every ounce of self control for Daisy not to recoil from Thor’s hand. It felt the same way Lincoln’s hands did. Electricity running just under the skin.

“Hello.” Thor said, briefly.

“Greeting Agent Quake. I am Oyoke. Queen Shuri is a big fan.” 

“Oh.” Daisy said in surprise. “That’s… cool.”

“Yes, she said you ‘Yeeted a man into space?” Oyoke said confused

Daisy grimaced at the wording. While she did what she had to, Talbot was a good man and he didn’t deserve what happened to him. While he was a pain in the ass he was no more responsible for what Gravitron did than Andrew was responsible for what Lash did.

“Yeah.” Daisy said, darkly.

“Well the director is at the compound.” Bobbi said, getting off the phone. On a darker note, she added. “Clint is on his way.”

“Did Laura and the kids…” Natasha asked trailing off at the sight of Bobbi’s pinched mouth.

“We should probably get to the compound. Get an introduction to the rest of our friends.” Bobbi suggested.

“We’ll have time for that later.” Daisy said. “Right now the Director is waiting for us.”

~

Crystal looked on in horror as numerous blue men invaded their new home. The subject of most of her people’s nightmares had invaded and were taking as many as they could without prejudice. Smartly targeting what little powered individuals that were left in the city before the dusting. 

“Lockjaw!” She screamed as the dog appeared. “Everyone gather around Lockjaw.” she screamed as numerous people gathered around the Inhuman Dog.

There was no way that Crystal could take this group of Kree soldiers alone. None of the true warriors of her people were left between Maximus’ uprising, and the misting. Her own sister turned to black dust in between her finger. Now their people were being attacked and the Princess was helpless to help them. Lockjaw faded away with as many people as she could get before Crystal saw a Kree woman slicing through almost a dozen of her people with a spear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up the next chapter is mostly set up but after that the story will really pick up.


	5. Kick it into gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of the Thunderbolts, earth’s defenders need time to regroup and plan their next step.

“Tell me, Director Coulson.” Senator Ralston started, obviously annoyed with whatever answer was coming. “Why are they not breaching the Raft?”

“Well you see Senator...” Coulson said, as Jemma and this Agent Madani set up a control center. The Sokovian Accords allowed the Government and S.H.I.E.L.D. Access to the Avenger Compound but that did not mean that Phil had to feel comfortable breaking into his friends’ home. 

“Hey!” Ralston said holding up a “T” with his hands. “Look I know this act. You pull strings because you think and usually are the smartest person in the room. It’s not gonna work. Cut the bullshit.”

“Senator I don’t know...” Coulson said, trying to deny what he was doing before the senator spoke up again. 

“Please, you have the telltale signs of using the Nick Fury method. I know you were trained by him but tell me, do you know who trained him?” Ralston said quirking an eyebrow. At the sight of Coulson's surprise he continued. “Now give it to me straight.”

With newborn respect to the man Coulson began, “Truthfully Senator we are unable to get a good line of sight into the Raft. We know that Colonel Helmut Zemo who was the cause of the UN bombing and Captain Emil Blonsky who was responsible for the Harlem incident in 2011 have teamed up. Due to the biometers we also know that of the 72 individuals working at the raft 44 guards disappeared, 12 were killed, 7 are still on the Raft but unaccounted for and 11 are currently in cells controlled by Zemo. With at least another 35 enhanced prisoners in there I don’t plan on sending people to their deaths to confront them.”

“And what of the guards inside? Do we just leave them to die?” Ralston asked, incredulously. 

“Rogers has infiltrated the Raft before.” Coulson said, transferring the incident report to him. “He is currently on his way here now.”

“He survived?” Ralston asked. 

“Yes.” Coulson said, “My daughter is with him at the moment. Thor, Romanoff and...”

Coulson jumped as he was cut off as an arrow started protruding from the screen. “You have about 10 seconds to tell me who you are and why you’re here before this arrow goes where you skull meets your spine.”

The hairs on the back of Coulson’s neck stood up as he heard his friend’s voice for the first time in six years. 

“We were granted permission to be here by the Government in accordance with the Sokovia Accords.” Jemma shouted while raising her hands. 

Coulson sighed before bitting the bullet and turned around while activating his shield. Clint’s eyes widened for a fracture of a second before releasing the arrow at the same time that the shield expanded and a little voice sounded “Uncle Phil?”

The arrow collided with the shield, but instead of bouncing off like Coulson expected, a foam expanded and then hardened weighing Coulson’s hand down and then the rest of his body followed. 

“You have one Seco—“

“Ip Muyla Mar!” Coulson shouted. “Urna Quip!”

Clint’s eyes widened as Coulson spoke the language he and Barney developed as children. “Woo Urna Mar Quip. Qoo youp?”

“It’s truly me, Clint.” Coulson sighed. “Fury experimented on me. I didn’t even know what happened until nearly three years after New York. Right around Sokovia.”

“Fury...” Clint growled before tapping a button on the handle of his bow and the purple form popped and crumbled to the ground. Clint shoved his hand forward and dragged his friend into a bear hug as Lila sprinted and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“D’aww isn’t that sweet!” A voice sounded as a group of people walked into the compound. “Sickly-Sweet” Bobbi finished. 

“I let everyone know ahead of time so we wouldn’t have... well this.” Daisy said gesturing to the arrows and foam. Her eyes widened as a body pushed 

“Aunt Bobbi!” Lila said, tears in her eyes. “So glad you’re OK.”

Bobbi wrapped her arms around the girl and picked her up. “You too Squirt.”

Steve walked in and nodded at Coulson, Natasha gave him a dirty look before hugging Clint and Thor came over and placed his hand on Coulson’s shoulder and nodded his head. Could be better, could be worse. 

“So what’s the update boss?” Daisy asked, taking her damaged gauntlets and tossing them on the table. 

“Yeah. I’m really in the mood to hit something.” Bobbi said, in a steely voice. 

“The Helicarrier is on its way back. We’ve been unable to reach the Raft” Phil typed some things on his wrist before two screens popped up. One with May and one with Senator Ralston. 

“So we’re just gonna give up?” Steve asked. “There are people still in there. We aren’t going to cut our losses with this. We aren’t S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“All due respect Captain, S.H.I.E.L.D. has no intentions of leaving it as it is. We’re going to do this the same way we have for the last four years.” Coulson said annoyed with his idol. “We were simply waiting for backup.”

“And what do you plan on doing about the shuttle that landed in Italy?” General Oyoke asked. “If it holds the same creatures that landed in Wakanda...” she shattered as she though of the effects a ship of those creature could do in a crowded populous. 

“What’s in the ship?” Daisy asked. 

Oyoke starred for a moment before fiddling with an object that projected a hologram. The group watched as the hologram showed numerous grey insectoid creatures fighting Wakandan soldiers. They were like something out of a child’s nightmare. Jemma actually gasped out loud. 

“If they were to get into a populated area...” Oyoke said trailing off thinking of the horror she witnessed first hand. 

“We’re not going to let that happen General.” Daisy said. 

“It’s on the same flight path as the Raft.” Coulson reassured her. 

“Alright.” Oyoke said. “Wakanda is still recovering from the heavy losses, even the ones we received from before the snap. Queen Shuri has been working on restructuring but we can offer little aid.”

“We’ll take whatever we can get General. We’ve gotten used to flying blind here at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Coulson said, connecting Oyoke’s communicator to their operating system. 

“In the mean time may I check your leg put while we wait for the Helicarrier?” Jemma asked, indicating Oyoke’s limp. The General looked surprised that she was caught in her attempts to hide the injury. 

As the pair walked away the rest of the group walked away to start to break apart to start to suit up and equip while waiting. 

 

 

“Who is this person?” Thor asked, walking up to Clint, Bobbi and Steve. 

“This is Bobbi.” Clint said, opening the circle to allow Thor in. “I was just introducing her to Cap. She worked with me and Nat while we were in S.H.I.E.L.D. Probably the only person in the world smart enough to replicate the super-soldier se...”

“No. The other woman. The one who can make world quakes?” Thor said waving off the explanation. “Why are we listening to her. 

“I trust her. She helped me liberate the rest of the Avengers from the prison we’re about to break into.” Steve said. 

“She what!” Bobbi choked out. 

“And we’re listening to her because while Tony and I were leading the Avengers we allowed a sociopath to destroy half the universe. It won’t hurt to have someone else in charge. At least for a little bit.” Steve said looking over at her. 

 

 

“Did you grab and extra suit and gauntlets ?” Daisy asked Coulson taking off her ratty ripped up tunic. 

“Unfortunately not. May looked and we didn’t have any extras.” Phil said, shrugging. 

“Fortunately...” Col. Rhodes said coming over with Steve. “Back when you were big and S.H.I.E.L.D. was... whatever it was Tony was thinking about bringing you in. Made you an Avengers bribe package.”

“He made me a suit?”

“And some gauntlets.” Rhodes said nodding his head in another direction. 

As she walked away with Rhodes and Steve, Pepper and Natasha walked over. 

“She seems great, Phil.” Pepper said. 

“Thanks Pepper.” Phil said smiling as Daisy walked away. 

“Yeah, she does.” Nat continued, then -good naturedly- added . “Don’t know where it came from though.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Coulson replied indignantly. 

“Have you seen the shirt you’re wearing.” Natasha said pinching the sleeve of his tacky button up. 

“What this is a great shirt!” He said, “Melinda picked it out for me in Tahiti.”

“I love Tahiti.” Natasha said, “it’s such a magical place!”

As Coulson’s jaw dropped Pepper continued, “She seems like a chip off the old block. Not many people can get this group in line.” Pepper started pouring a drink. “Granted Tony isn’t here and he needs someone to himself before he starts Irish river dancing all over everyone’s nerves. Still impressive though.”

“Yeah. She’s definitely something el- ah jeez what now?” Phil said rolling his eyes. 

In the middle of the compound a black mist appeared and two teenagers shot out of it in opposite directions. They were clearly on the offensive but did not anticipate the numerous weapons being pointed their way. 

“Uh- we uh come in peace?” The girl said somewhat questionably. “We just wanted answers.”

“And you are?”

“Uh... I’m Tandy, this is Ty.” Tandy said lowering her arms. “We’re from New Orleans. We’re actually the only people left in New Orleans. At all.”

“What? That’s not statistically possible.” Banner said. “Thanos wanted balance. That type of statistical improbability...”

“It’s our fault.” Ty said bitterly. 

“Ty! It’s not!” Tandy snapped.

“What could that possibly mean?” Pepper asked. 

“New Orleans has a curse. A pairing comes around once a generation, so when disaster strikes the city needs one of them to sacrifice themselves to stop it. When it was our turn we stopped one disaster but I guess disaster will keep coming.” Tyrone said obviously broken up. 

“That sounds ridiculous.” 

“You’re standing next to a Norse god and a Rocket carrying Raccoon!” Tyrone said exasperatedly. 

“Call me a raccoon again...” Rocket growled

“Ok. Helicarrier is here!” Daisy said jogging into the room with Steve. “General, Agent 13, Jemma, Coulson, Agent Madani, and... Colleen? Colleen stay here just in case something else comes up. Everyone else to the Helicarrier.”

 

 

Agent Smoak was giddy with excitement after -out of all Agents in the lighthouse- Director Mackenzie picked her to be in charge of the base while he was gone. He could’ve chosen anyone and he chose her!

“Agent Smoak?” Said a voice shaking her out of her stupor. 

“Yes? What is it? What do you need?” She said jumping before turning towards the voice. 

“We still need to move the subject.” Agent Sumner said. “You’re the only one with access to the holding area.”

“Yes. Yes. Of course.” Smoak said standing up. Lanewell you’re in charge up here while I am indisposed. Please lead the way.”

Going down to the lab, Smoak began to wonder whether this would allow more opportunities for advancement in the organization. Really, there weren’t many people in the organization in general. So 

“Oh my god that’s disgusting!” She exclaimed at Commander Simmons’ project. 

“Yeah.” Agent Sumner said. “And dangerous so we need to get it contained.”

As Sumner and the other Agent -whose name eluded Smoak- walked the gurney down the hallway Smoak took a little closer look. “Wait is that a-“

“Yep.” Sumner said. “Wait! Agent Smoak Don’t get too close!”

Smoak whipped her head around before her vision started going grey. In a moment she was down on her knees as her world started spinning. A few minutes more and she felt nothing else at all. 

 

 

As everyone gathered around the bridge of the Helicarrier, Daisy started bringing up the files on what they knew. “Ok as of right now the unidentified shuttle landed right outside Venice, Italy. From the intel from Wakanda we’re pretty sure it’s the same creatures as before.”

“They’re called Outriders.” Thor added helpfully. 

“Italian local police forces have been evacuating the civilians and quarantining the area. The Italian prime minister has given us free reign over the area to eliminate these Outriders.” Daisy said, pulling up a map from Sat images. “Colonel Rhodes will lead a team of Rocket, Thor, and Black Bolt...”

Black Bolt knocked on the table hard staring at Daisy and Karnak supplied “That is King Black Bolt to you.”

Daisy didn’t bother trying to hold her snort in before continuing on. “You four will go to Italy. You have the most raw power or firepower so you’ll be able to knock this out quickly I hope.”

“I’ll go too.” Clint said. “I can see the entire area if I get up high. I can also help direct the evacuation. Plus the bow is annoying in a more enclosed place like the Raft.”

“Good.” Daisy said. “Steve and I will lead a team consisting of Bobbi, Agent Romanoff, Karnak, Ms. Walker and May into the Raft. Once we meet up with the Soldier on the Zephyr.” 

“Why about us?” Tandy replied with annoyance. 

“You two are staying on the ship.” Daisy said sternly. “We are not taking teenagers on a mission, especially one this dangerous.”

Before the girl could respond May shouted to them all, “Buckle up people. We’re about to kick it into gear.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know who survived just ask.


End file.
